


Игрушки

by Ellfella



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellfella/pseuds/Ellfella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люди – всего лишь большие игрушки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игрушки

**Author's Note:**

> Больше моих фанфиков на http://la-ora.diary.ru  
> Регистрируйся тут – http://goo.gl/szPlfx

Люди – всего лишь большие игрушки, думает Дроссель, глядя на тех, с кем делит игру.  
Это дети. В будущем их ждет унылое серое существование – от рождения до смерти, с парой ярких проблесков настоящего счастья, только оттеняющих беспросветность и бессмысленность существования.  
Люди – игрушки…  
Нет. В них даже меньше смысла.  
Прожить для того, чтобы умереть – какой в этом толк? Им никогда не стать произведениями искусства, не остаться для вечности. Пришли – ушли. Как в лавке. Ничего личного.  
Отчуждение. Среди людей царит отчуждение, о котором игрушки пока не знают – любимые, драгоценные, призванные для того, чтобы дарить улыбку.  
Со временем это отчуждение будет только увеличиваться. Другое время – другие нравы. Когда-то в Бога верила вся Европа; сейчас все больше людей склоняются к тому, чтобы поклониться Дьяволу. Чтобы поиграть с ним… и сломаться в его руках.  
Из Дьявола плохой игрок; страшно представить, что будет лет через сто. Наверное, душа будет стоить дешевле порции овсянки. Тогда и игрушки обесценятся, потеряют свой смысл; и даже Дьявол отвернется.  
Джокер надеется не дожить до того времени.  
В конце концов, он тоже чья-то игрушка. А всякую игрушку любят так долго, как могут – чтобы потом выбросить…


End file.
